Positive resistance training devices vary from fixed position home gym systems; resistance chairs, resistance plates, resistance bands, mechanical spring and air filled spring based fixed units. A portable resistance training apparatus for use in exercise routines is described in this invention patent application. One of the objectives of this invention is to provide a portable resistance training device (RTD) where the magnitude of the force required to promote improved conditioning can be changed without recourse to additions of different weights or implements with different physical properties or complex physical adjustments. A second objective is to provide a RTD that can be used in adduction/abduction and rowing exercises. Other objectives will become apparent during the course of the detailed description The portable resistance training device is designed to be used to maintain the healthy condition of portions of a user's body though resistance training.